thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Desperate Measures"
SCENE 1 (KRISTIN WALKS IN ALEXANDRA'S ROOM TO FIND HER ALL BLOODY) KRISTIN: I just wanted some lip gloss... What happened to you? ALEXANRA: I got messed up.. KRISTIN: You've been feeding on humans? ALEXANDRA: I can't control the urge, I don't want to... KRISTIN: But, you must, otherwise you'll end up killing half the town in one week. ALEXANDRA: Now don't get all boss on me, because you're not the one that has to face this need for blood 24 hours a day! KRISTIN: I'm sorry, I'm just worried for you, that's all. ALEXANDRA: You should be worried about yourself, now that the Everwoods are coming for you... KRISTIN: I hate to see you decay and turn into this uncaring person. Chase wouldn't have wanted you to be this monster you have turned into. ALEXANDRA: Want to know the truth? I never loved him! I was just using him for sex, and after I've unwillingly turned him I had to take care of him! KRISTIN: But you said... ALEXANDRA: I know what I said. Can't face the truth? Life is unfair! (SLAMS THE DOOR) SCENE 2 (JOHNSTON AND ELLIE ARE IN THE FOREST) JOHNSTON: Ellie... ELLIE: Yes...Johnston, what is it? JOHNSTON: When you told me that you will find a way to get the crystal out of Kristin, how exactly do you plan on doing that? ELLIE: Well turning her into a vampire...means the crystal no longer has its effects until the next dopple ganger is born basically. JOHNSTON: That's very smart of you! ELLIE: Thank you...but if you don't mind me asking...what do you plan on doing after the crystal is gone? JOHNSTON: Well what do you think...getting my vampires and going to turn every doppleganger there is. ELLIE: Wait!...You want to turn everyone that look like Kristin and Scarlet? JOHNSTON: That's the plan...you know to free us vampires from this dying curse. ELLIE: Wait you and Scarlet were somewhat friends...why would she give you the curse? JOHNSTON: Ellie...a lot of people want the crystal destroyed, some want it to get rid of the curse...some want it to keep the curse going...and other want it to prevent something from happening. ELLIE: Oh (THEY BOTH CONTINUE WALKING) SCENE 3 (PETER ARRIVES AT THE PARTY) RACHEL: Hey Peter! Glad you could make it. PETER: I wouldn't of missed it for the world. Just happy I found someone so similar to me! RACHEL: Thank you! I like you too. GIRL: So who is this Rachel? RACHEL: Well this is my friend Peter. GIRL: Ohh... this is the Peter you have been talking about! By the way my name is Charlotte. PETER: Hi Charlotte. Nice to meet you! CHARLOTTE: Well I'll see you later Rachel, nice to meet you Peter. See you soon! RACHEL: Well are you going to ask me round to yours later or what? PETER: Okay! I'll meet you back here at 8! I've got to take care of some business. (THEY BOTH WALK OFF) SCENE 4 (ARON, EMMA, AND JOE SURROUND THE TABLE) JOE: So, I'm surprised you haven't ran off to the media yet! EMMA: What? Of course not I'm not like that! ARON: She's right grandpa...she's different JOE: Well have you told her? EMMA: Told me what? ARON: It's not necessary JOE: Yes it is...it's about werewolves. Some of the families are becoming exstinct. EMMA: What does that mean? JOE: It means that we have no other way of contacting the other families and warning them. ARON: The only thing we can do is find a witch and hopefully that she could find them. EMMA: Symone! JOE: Who? ARON: A friend of ours...she could help us, but she would want to know more answers than usual. EMMA: Not if I...I spy on them....get inside their heads. ARON: It could work SCENE 5 (KRISTIN TALK TO ETHAN) KRISTIN: I'm telling you, shes drinking human blood. ETHAN: She can't she wouldn't go on it again. KRISTIN: Again? ETHAN: She drank human blood back in the 60's, but she quit doing it. KRISTIN: I'm worried about what she could do... (ALEXANDRA ENTERS THE ROOM) ALEXANDRA: I suppose she told you... ETHAN: She did, and it's better this way! ALEXANDRA: I want to stop, sometimes i realy want to, but i just can't. ETHAN: You are past 100 years and you're talking like a newborn! KRISTIN: You're to much of a risk to yourself. ETHAN: Stop! Try to do it! It will be hard, but if not for yourself, do it for your father! ALEXANDRA: My father? ETHAN: Your father wouldn't have wanted to see you become a monster! SCENE 6 (SYMONE WALKS DOWNSTAIRS AND WALKS TOWARDS TO DOOR BUT THEN STOPS) SYMONE: Great! I can't even go outside. So much for me trying to do more exercise! (GRABS OUT PHONE AND DIALLS KRISTIN) SYMONE: Hey Kristin it's me, I really need you to come round. I've done something very bad! KRISTIN: I'm on my way! What happened? SYMONE: Well you know that blood binding spell that Joana did. I broke it and now none of us are protected from Johnston and I can't go out. Apparently that's what was stopping him from killing us! KRISTIN: I'll be there in five minutes and don't worry Symone you didn't know! SYMONE: Okay but hurry up, I'm slowly becoming crazy by myself! (PUTS PHONE DOWN) SCENE 7 (SYMONE HEARS A CAR OUTSIDE AND ASSUMES IT'S KRISTIN) SYMONE: Kristin! Hurry! I need people to talk to! KRISTIN: I'm coming now! Don't worry. (JUST AS KRISTIN IS ABOUT TO GO UP THE SIDEWALK, ELLIE COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND GRABS HER). ELLIE: Got you...now what's your last words? KRISTIN: WHAT THE HELL ELLIE! I trusted you! ELLIE: Oh too bad, (BITES HER OWN WRIST AND FEEDS BLOOD TO KRISTIN) SYMONE: No! (TRIES TO HARM ELLIE, BUT REMEMBERS SHE LOST CONTROL AND TRIES TO RUN TO HELP HER FRIEND AND JOHNSTON KNOCKS HER OUT AND SYMONE IS LAYING OUTSIDE) JOHNSTON: Almost done here! Let's get going! (ELLIE KNOCKS KRISTIN OUT AND SPEEDS AWAY WITH JOHNSTON). SCENE 8 (ETHAN HEARS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR. A HE OPENS, HIS EYES MEET JOANA'S WORRIED FACE.) ETHAN: Joana? That's a surprise! JOANA: I know, but we're all in trouble Ethan! I need your help! ETHAN: What's wrong? JOANA: Symone! She broke my blood binding spell and now all of us are vulnerable to Johnston! That was the only reason he hadn't killed most of us yet. ETHAN: Why? JOANA: She didn't know! She thought it was dangerous and she didn't trust me! ETHAN: I remember that when we first met, I didn't trust you either. But what should we do now? JOANA: We have to find Symone's sister she's are only hope! ETHAN: She's got a sister? SCENE 9 (ELLIE AND JOHNSTON COME TO A HOUSE WITH KRISTIN ON ELLIE'S BACK) JOHNSTON: So this is the house where all the coven witches lived? ELLIE: Yep...Scarlet would take me here all the time. JOHNSTON: Well let's go inside... ELLIE: (GRABS HIM) Johnston there's myth surrounding this place! JOHNSTON: I'm not afraid of some myth Ellie. (JOHNSTON ENTERS THE HOME) (ELLIE STARTS LAUGHING AND JOHNSTON TURNS AROUND) JOHNSTON: What the hell are you laughing at Ellie? ELLIE: The fact that after all these years you're somewhat stupid JOHNSTON: (SPEEDS OVER BUT CAN'T BECAUSE THERE IS A SHIELD SURROUND THE DOOR) What is this? ELLIE: You know how some vampires can't leave things their bound to? JOHNSTON: Yes? ELLIE: Well you are now bound to this house JOHNSTON: You tricked me? ELLIE: Exactly, now Johnston tomorrow I'm going to come back here and you better be ready to answer any question I have. (ELLIE SPEEDS OFF WITH KRISTIN) SCENE 10 RACHEL: Peter I had a great time! PETER: Yeah me too...you be careful RACHEL: I will! (RACHEL CLOSES THE DOOR AND PETER'S PHONE RINGS) PETER: Hello? SCARLET: How sweet...you found yourself a little girlfriend PETER: Scarlet where are you? SCARLET: Oh don't worry Peter I'm not in town just yet...one of my little puppets is spying on you...but let me make myself perfectly clear...every time you slack off, a person you love dies...could you with that? PETER: No SCARLET: Good now. Do what I sent you there to do! PETER: I understand. (PETER WALKS AWAY).